Second Chances Do Come
by herzeleidx
Summary: Yuffie is upset after another fight with Squall, and Aerith and Cloud aren't any help. So she runs off and meets a 'mysterious' stranger, can she help him? Sweet Yuriku one-shot.


Hey, hey! This is just a sweet one-shot I wanted to write for Annjirika because I have been abandoning my Yuriku's! I hope you enjoy! R&R please!

* * *

I ran quickly down the steps and towards Rising Falls, I was not in a great mood and the fact that I had just gotten in a huge fight with Squall proved my point. And as usual it was about something dumb, like his name. Just because he couldn't save his girlfriend he gets so upset he changes his freaking name, I mean come on that is just going really far.

"Life sucks." I commented to no one in particular, I was walking alone, no one to talk to, ha, go figure. Cloud and Aerith were always around each other so they weren't much fun to hang out with. And I was in a fight with Sq-er-Leon or whatever the hell his name was, so there was no one else to hang out with. "Gawd, I think I might turn all morbid and start dressing like a Goth, walking around saying how I hate life." I said sarcastically.

"Well that wouldn't make much sense, what do you have to be morbid about?" A voice said.

I think I jumped five feet in the air and had a heart attack, but realizing I didn't know who the voice belonged to I got into a fighting position two shurikens in my hands.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying not to sound frightened, though it was hard not to when you don't know who the person is and the person's voice sounds so dark.

I heard the figure give a short, dry, humorless, laugh, "Forgive me for startling you." He said, and stepped out from the shadows. I think I nearly had another heart attack, because right in front of me was Riku, the boy who controlled the Heartless, and he was damn sexy. He had sort of long silver hair, and aquamarine eyes, he was tall and muscular and he had on a tight black t-shirt and baggy black pants.

"Um…" I was lost for words, whether it was the fact that he was on the dark side or the fact that he was gorgeous I didn't know, but I knew I was speechless. I quickly put my shurikens away.

"My name is Riku." He said in monotone.

"Um, I'm uh, Yuffie." I replied, running my hands through my short black hair nervously.

He nodded briefly, "What do you have to be morbid about?"

I raised my eyebrows wondering what he was talking about, (curse of short-term memory) and cocked my head to the side quizzically, so he gestured to his black attire and I remembered what I had said earlier, "Oh no," I laughed, "I was being sarcastic, I'm just having a bad day."

"You and me both." He muttered, looking down at the ground.

"What was that?" I questioned. He glanced back up at me before returning his unusual eyes back to the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh." I said, we were both quiet for a long time, neither of us looking at each other. "Hey aren't you supposed to be with Sora and Kairi?" I asked suddenly.

Again, he looked back up at me, but this time met my eyes, "How do you know them?"

"Oh I met Kairi once and I helped Sora defeat the Heartless…" I started, but trailed off when I saw he hurt expression, "Okay touchy subject there, forget I mentioned it."

"It's okay." He replied quietly, "I'm here because I couldn't face my friends again, let alone them."

"You should at least let them know where you are, they are probably worried about you." I offered.

He gave me a strange look, and then laughed bitterly, "Even if they are worried about me, they're in love and I'd just be a third wheel."

"So?" I asked, not seeing the problem.

He gave me that strange look again, but this time he did speak, "So, I would feel upset. Why go walk into something that would hurt me more, if I can just avoid it?"

"Because that way you don't feel guilty about missing out on a good friendship, cause from what I heard about you, they both value their friendship with you very much." I replied, feeling annoyed.

"What does it matter to you? You'd never understand." He said angrily.

"I do too understand! My two best friends are in love and the other guy is always fighting with me! So I always feel left out, I'm always treated as the child! It's always 'Yuffie run!' or 'Yuffie get out of here!' never 'Yuffie I need your help!' I know what it's like to feel alienated from everyone around you!" I snapped.

"But you didn't make the same choices I did! You didn't control the Heartless, you didn't give your soul to the darkness, you didn't end up almost killing your best friend!" He screamed.

"No, but I've made some pretty stupid decisions before! We all make mistakes, some worse than other's, but we're all the same, we're all people." I yelled.

"We're all people, except for me, I'm a monster with no heart I don't deserve a second chance." He growled.

"Oh gawd! Would you quit putting yourself down! It's sickening," he looked at me shocked, "You're not a monster your everything but! Everybody has some sort of demon inside them, but it doesn't mean they're evil or horrible, it just means they've been mistreated or misunderstood! Nobody is perfect, but nobody in imperfect either! We all have innocence, and we all have sins, but we can't punish ourselves for our mistakes! Everybody gets a second chance!" I shouted at him, I guess my raging emotions had driven me forward because I impulsively kissed him, I felt him resist at first, but slowly he gave in and returned the kiss. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but when I pulled away my heart was racing, "I-I'm sorry." I stammered, backing up until I was a good two feet away from him.

He didn't say anything to acknowledge that comment, though he did look genuinely surprised, but he didn't get angry, instead his cold expression softened into an innocent one.

"I can't face them, I really can't." He said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked him, staring into his aqua pools.

"Because I know they could never forgive me for what I've done." He whispered.

"Maybe before they can forgive you, you have to forgive yourself." I said softly.

He held my eyes in his gaze, his expression filled with sadness, "How?" He questioned.

I smiled and offered my hand to him, "I'll show you." I said gently. He looked warily at my outstretched hand, but raised his arm and lightly grasped my hand, my smile widened and I led him not only back to the castle I called home, but also to the path of forgiveness because like I said before, second chances do come.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I don't know how this was, I liked it but it was pretty corny. So please tell me what you think! Review! And please do not flame me!


End file.
